As one example of this kind of a conventional game apparatus, there is one which aims for a predetermined hitting count in an on-line search system.
However, since an on-line search system via the Internet is used in the conventional game, it is impossible to play the game which aims for a predetermined hitting count under the environment where a game apparatus is not connected to the Internet. Furthermore, since a hitting count is acquired in real time by using the on-line search system, it takes much time to acquire the search result. Thus, it is impossible to progress the game smoothly, which may cause an unnecessary stress to the player.
Therefore, it is an aspect of certain example embodiments of the present invention to provide a novel game apparatus, game data delivery system and storage medium.
Another aspect of certain example embodiments of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus, a game data delivery system and a storage medium capable of playing a game even offline in a search hitting count game.
Still another aspect of certain example embodiments of the present invention is to provide a game apparatus, a game data delivery system and a storage medium capable of speeding up responses without actually performing a search in the search hitting count game.
Certain example embodiments of the present invention employ following features in order to solve the above-described problems. It should be noted that reference numerals inside the parentheses and the supplements show one example of a corresponding relationship with the embodiments described later for easy understanding of the embodiments, and do not limit the present invention.
A first invention is a game apparatus for performing a game on the basis of a hitting count obtained by searching through a predetermined database by at least one word, and comprises a hitting count storing means, a selecting means, and a game processing means. The hitting count storing means stores together with word data of a plurality of words to be used in the game, hitting count data including at least one of a single-search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words out of the plurality of words. The selecting means causes a user to select at least one word. The game processing means performs reading of the hitting count data from the hitting count storing means on the basis of the word selection in the selecting means, and performs game processing on the basis of the hitting count indicated by the hitting count data.
In the first invention, the game apparatus (12) performs a game on the basis of the hitting count by searching through a predetermined database (602a) by a word. A hitting count storing means (502) stores hitting count data (502b) together with word data (510) of a plurality of words to be used in the game. The hitting count data includes at least one of a single-search hitting count (510) indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count (512) indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words out of the plurality of words. A selecting means (40, S9) causes a user to select at least one word. A game processing means (40, S19) performs reading of the hitting count data from the hitting count storing means on the basis of the word selection in the selecting means (S13,S17), and performs game processing on the basis of the hitting count indicated by the hitting count data. That is, the game processing based on the single-search hitting count data or the AND search hitting count data is executed.
According to the first invention, since the stored hitting count data is read to thereby execute the game processing, it is possible to play the game on the basis of the searched hitting count without the game apparatus being connected to a network such as the Internet. Furthermore, the stored hitting count data is merely read, to eliminate a need of actually executing the search processing, which realizes responses at high speed. Thus, it is possible to progress the game smoothly.
A second invention is a game apparatus in which the game processing means sets a time limit for the word selection by the user, and executes the game processing on the basis of the hitting count in relation to the word selected within the time limit.
In the second invention, the game processing means sets a time limit for the word selection by the user, and executes the game processing on the basis of the hitting count in relation to the word selected within the time limit. For example, in a case that the hitting count in relation to the word selected within the time limit satisfies a predetermined condition, the time limit is set anew to progress the game, and in a case that the hitting count in relation to the word selected within the time limit does not satisfy the predetermined condition, the game is made over.
According to the second invention, since the stored hitting count data is merely read, it is possible to neglect the time taken for the search processing of the hitting count, which allows a rule such as setting a time limit.
A third invention is dependent on the first invention, and the selecting means causes each of the plurality of users to select the word, and the game processing means reads AND search hitting counts of the combination between a predetermined word presented in advance and the words selected by the respective users, compares them, and executes game processing according to the comparison result.
In the third invention, the selecting means causes each of the plurality of users to select the word. The game processing means reads AND search hitting counts of the combinations between a predetermined word presented in advance and the words selected by the respective users. Then, the game processing means compares the read AND search hitting counts, and executes game processing corresponding to the comparison result. For example, the game processing means applies a high score to the player which has the most AND search hitting count.
According to the third invention, since the stored hitting count data is merely read, it is possible to acquire the hitting counts of the plurality of players at a time, and progress the game on the basis thereof. Moreover, the time for the search processing is less, capable of progressing the game smoothly.
A fourth invention is dependent on the first invention, and the game processing means determines whether or not the user arranges a plurality of words in the order of the hitting counts, and executes the game processing according to the determination result.
In the fourth invention, the game processing means determines whether or not the user arranges the plurality of words in the order of the hitting count. For example, the words are arranged in the order of increasing or decreasing the single-search hitting count, or the words are arranged in the order of increasing or decreasing order of the AND search hitting count with the words decided in advance. Then, the game processing means executes game processing according to the determination result. For example, in a case that the words are arranged according to the order, game processing representing a correct answer (success) is executed. Furthermore, in a case that the words are arranged without complying with the order, game processing representing a incorrect answer (failure) is executed.
According to the fourth invention, it is possible to play the game on the basis of the magnitude of the hitting count.
A fifth invention comprises a search server, a delivery server, and at least one game apparatus for performing a game on the basis of a hitting count obtained by searching through a predetermined database by at least one word. The delivery server includes a hitting count acquiring means for acquiring a hitting count of the word from the search server via a network, a delivery data storing means for producing data of the hitting count from the acquired hitting count and storing it, and a delivering means for delivering the hitting count data stored in the delivery data storing means to the game apparatus via the network. The game apparatus includes a hitting count storing means for storing, together with word data of a plurality of words to be used in the game, hitting count data including at least one of a single-search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words out of the plurality of words, a selecting means for causing a user to select at least one word, and a game processing means for performing reading of the hitting count data from the hitting count storing means on the basis of the word selection in the selecting means, and performing game processing on the basis of the hitting count indicated by the hitting count data, and the hitting count data delivered from the delivering means is acquired so as to be stored in the hitting count storing means.
In the fifth invention, the game data delivery system (600) comprises a search server (602), a delivery server (604), and at least one game apparatus (12). The game apparatus is the game apparatus shown in any one of the first to fourth inventions, for example. In the delivery server, a hitting count acquiring means acquires a hitting count of the word from the search server via a network (606). Here, the search server and the delivery server may directly be connected to acquire a hitting count of a word without passing through the network. A delivery data storing means produces hitting count data (502b (510, 512)) from the acquired hitting count and stores it. A delivering means delivers the hitting count data stored ill the delivery data storing means to the game apparatus via the network. The game apparatus acquires the hitting count data delivered from the delivering means, and stores it in the hitting count storing means. That is, the hitting count data is stored or updated.
According to the fifth invention, since the delivery server delivers the hitting count data to the game apparatus, the game apparatus never accesses the search server. Thus, it is possible to prevent too much access to the search server and heavy traffic.
A sixth invention is a storage medium storing a game program. A game apparatus for performing a game on the basis of a hitting count obtained by searching through a predetermined database by at least one word comprises a hitting count storing means for storing, together with word data of a plurality of words to be used in the game, hitting count data including at least one of a single-search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words out of the plurality of words. The game program causes a computer of the game apparatus to function as a selecting means for causing a user to select at least one word, and a game processing means for performing reading the hitting count data from the hitting count storing means on the basis of the word selection in the selecting means, and performing game processing on the basis of the hitting count indicated by the hitting count data.
In also the sixth invention, similar to the first invention, it is possible to play a game on the basis of the searched hitting count without the game apparatus being connected to a network such as the Internet.
A seventh invention is dependent on the sixth invention, and the game processing means sets a time limit for the word selection by the user, and executes the game processing on the basis of the hitting count in relation to the word selected within the time limit.
In the seventh invention also, similar to the second invention, it is possible to set a rule, such as setting a time limit.
An eighth invention is dependent on the sixth invention, and the selecting means causes each of the plurality of users to select the word, and the game processing means reads AND search hitting counts between a predetermined word presented in advance and the words selected by the respective users, compares them, and executes game processing according to the comparison result.
In also the eighth invention, similar to the third invention, since the stored hitting count data is merely read, it is possible to acquire the hitting counts of the plurality of players at a time, and progress the came on the basis thereof.
A ninth invention is dependent on the sixth invention, and the game processing means determines whether or not the user arranges a plurality of words in the order of the hitting counts, and executes the game processing according to the determination result.
In also the ninth invention, similar to the fourth invention, it is possible to play a game on the basis of the magnitude of the hitting count.
A tenth invention is a storage medium storing data to be used in the game apparatus. The game apparatus performs a game on the basis of a hitting count obtained by searching through a predetermined database by a word. The storage medium stores hitting count data including at least one of a single-search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words.
In the tenth invention, a storage medium (18, 42e, 44, 46) stores data to be used in the game apparatus (12) which performs a game on the basis of a hitting count by searching through the predetermined database (602a) by at least one word. More specifically, the storage medium stores hitting count data including at least one of a single-search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by each of the word, and an AND search hitting count indicating a hitting count obtained by searching through the database by a combined use of the two words are stored.
According to the tenth invention, by executing the game by means of the storage medium, it is possible to play a game on the basis of the searched hitting count even if the game apparatus is not connected to a network such as the Internet. Furthermore, since the hitting count data actually stored in the storage medium is merely read, the search processing is not required to be actually executed, which makes the speed of the responses of the game high. Accordingly, it is possible to progress the game smoothly.
The above described objects and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.